Delirium
by erika red
Summary: After a really difficult case, Goren and Eames play hooky, amongst other things. Pure and total fluff. Ch. 8 up. Rating changed to M for ch. 7. Please R&R.
1. hooky

The cat was curled up next to the radiator. Early gray light shone into the bedroom. It was a nice bedroom, a generic comforter and pillows, with an equally generic blonde wood bedroom set. A chair was draped with clothes. The clock radio clicked on. The electric click was what woke Eames up, not the grating alarm or music that followed. She had set the second alarm, the radio, to wake her up. It was the weekend. She hit the snooze button.

_"...I don't care about the presents underneath the christmas tree, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true... all I want for Christmas ... is you..." _

Eames groaned, and sat up. The cat rolled over and looked at her with half open green eyes.

"Oh shut up. _You _don't have to go to work."

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need..." Mariah sang._

The cat stretched and yawned. Eames fell back on her bed.

_"...yoooou baby, whoa, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere..."_

Her cell phone rang.

"Eames."

"Hey.. what's that noise?"

_"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.."_

"Radio." She clicked the off button. "Sorry. What's up."

"I talked to Deakins this morning..."

Eames stifled her groan by burying her face in her pillow.

"Eames? You there?"

"Yeah."

"I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Okay."

Eames turned on the cd player in her bathroom and turned on the shower. She always seemed to have a Led Zeppelin cd in. She pulled her t-shirt over her head, and stepped out of her underwear. She scowled at her reflection, and ran her fingers under the water. It was warm enough, before the heat really kicked in.

_"Hang man, hang man, hold it a little while, I think I see my friends coming, riding many a mile"_

She closed her eyes and let the hot water soak her hair. She turned so that it could roll over her back and shoulders. She shampooed her hair, and wound it around her head while she soaped the rest of her body. She rinsed, and rubbed the creamy conditioner between her hands, running it through her hair. The hot water rinsed it out, and she ran her fingers through, eliminating knots and tangles.

_"Brother, get me some silver, did you get a little gold, what did you bring me my brother, to keep me from the gallow's pole?"_

The water cut off abruptly as she reached for a towel and stepped out. The hair dryer hummed as she quickly dried her hair.

She was half dressed, though she'd done her makeup, (priorities), when she heard the knock at her door.

"Hold on!" She called as she scrounged for a pair of jeans. It was Saturday, anyway. No need to be super professional. She pulled the door open and smiled wearily. It was his cologne that struck her first, the primitive reaction that told her he was here before her eyes or mind really figured it out. He had his usual five o'clock shadow, and looked ... well, he didn't look _bad _but he did look like he hadn't slept. There was something incredibly sexy about that.

She was a few inches shorter without shoes on, her bare feet betraying the fact that she had been significantly less dressed in the recent past. Her blonde hair was a little messy. She had that just-woke-up expression, the one he rarely saw, but always inspired a line of thought he would never admit to having. At least, not sober, anyway.

"Why is it that girls always manage to look better than guys do?"

Eames rolled her eyes, and turned back into her apartment while he followed her.

"Is it genetic? Some elasticity in the skin? A natural ability to look neat and put together, even after just waking up? A predisposition to --"

"Shut up, Goren. Want some coffee?"

"Does a bear sh--"

"What is up with you this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're up to something. You are far too happy."

"I'm _too_ happy?"

"Yes. Out with it." She handed him a mug, and waited expectantly.

He took the mug and sipped it, watching her over the rim. He was much taller than she was. Her arms were crossed, the exact posture of an impatient woman.

"I talked to Deakins this morning."

"So you said."

"We should get going." He was suddenly distracted, and set the mug down, grabbing his coat and hers.

"Hold on, I gotta put shoes on." She jogged into her bedroom, and he grinned. "So what is it, a new case or something? Why didn't Deakins call _me?" _

"What, are you jealous?" He called.

"Not jealous, just.." She reappeared holding a pair of shoes. "Confused." She sat on the couch and slipped her narrow feet into a pair of sturdy shoes with a two and a half inch heel. She stood and he nodded, as if affirming her normal business-like Eames-iness.

"Well, there's no new case. Just paper work."

"Great." She sighed, and he held her jacket for her to slip into, but he didn't let go after her arms were in the sleeves. "Goren?" She looked over her shoulder at him, his hands still holding her coat. He let go, and studied her as she turned to face him.

"What do you say we play hooky today."

"Hooky?" She hid her smile well.

"Yeah. We can go see a movie, or harass pretentious art students..."

"Harass.."

"Maybe get some lunch and walk around the park." He backpedaled.

"Throw bread at ducks?"

"If that's your inclination."

Eames grinned and took the keys out of his large warm hand.

"Let's go, Goren. You already got us out of work, didn't you."

"Well.."

"And you waited until I was already ready to go so that I wouldn't blow you off and stay in bed all day," She sighed, wistfully.

"If you still want to do that, I won't stop you." He stepped away from the door.

"Really,"

"Really." He smiled, innocently.

"You won't short sheet my bed or something."

"Me?" He looked offended. "Short sheet... Alex." He looked up at her, perplexed and hurt. "You would expect me to be so juvenile? So cruel?"

"So what, you'd just hang out and drink coffee for another three hours?"

"Hell no." He shook his head. "Eames, I'm your partner. I work the same hours you do. I'm _tired._ If you're going to sleep, so am I. We're in this thing together." He pressed his lips together, and watched her.

Eames snorted. "You are so full of shit."

"I _am _tired, though. To the point of delirium."

"Shya, I'll say. I've never seen you quite so..." She looked at him. "Silly."

"I'm not silly."

"You're very silly." She stood up and yawned.

"Am not." He watched her walk past him, and stood as well.

"Completely. I can't take anything you say seriously." She rubbed her shoulder, as she meandered towards her bedroom.

"Lies." He too yawned. "You okay?"

"I'm really tense."

"Why?"

"I dunno. This last case, I guess." She turned towards him and shrugged. "It was pretty wild."

"Yeah."

"You didn't sleep last night, did you."

He shook his head.

"Me neither."

He looked at her. His small, terrifying partner. Unless you saw her in a photograph, there was no question she was not someone to be messed with. She was strength, and honesty, and loyalty. Plus she was smart. Now _there _was an understatement. Right now, though, she was tired. She seemed less and less able to hide that just-woke-up look that stirred something inside him.

"Turn around." He gently turned her so that she was facing away from him, and ran his thumbs along her neck down her shoulders. "Jesus, you weren't kidding."

"I _told _you."

"Are you made out of granite or something?"

"I hope not." She rotated her shoulders under his hands and winced.

"Lie down. This is going to take some work."

"Okay."

Eames crawled onto her bed and lay on her stomach. He pushed her over so that there was room for him to sit next to her, and began to rub her shoulders in earnest. His warm hands were strong, and they melted her tension away. He worked down her back, and as he slipped his hands, unthinking, under her shirt to undo her bra, he realized she was sound asleep. He let his hand rest, on the bare skin of her back, and brushed her hair away from her face. He took a deep breath and swayed slightly, realized just how tired he genuinely was.

"In for a pound, in for a penny." He shrugged, and lay down beside her.

She woke, an hour or so later, to feel him pressed up behind her. He was warm, but the air in her room was cool, and she sat up slightly to reach a blanket at the foot of her bed. She tucked it around them both, and turned so that she was curled against his chest. His heart beat slowly and regularly next to her ear.

He took a deep breath, and realized his arm was securely around her, her head rising and falling with his breathing. Her cat was curled up in the crook of her knees, purring loudly. It poked its head up, and looked at him sleepily. He shook her gently.

"Eames," He whispered.

"Mmm." She didn't open her eyes. Her arm moved from his waist to his chest, and settled there.

"We fell asleep." He whispered.

"Mmhm." She snuggled against him, and his eyes closed once more.

"Goren." The voice was soft, but not whispering. It was right in his ear. "Wake up."

"Why?" He didn't open his eyes, though he was definitely awake now. He pulled her closer to him, and she squeaked with the unexpected reaction.

"It's almost dinner time. We slept all day," He could tell she was smiling, or trying not to smile.

"Mmm." He feigned sleep and rolled so that he was partially on top of her, tucking his arms around her, and making movement on her part difficult.

"Bobby... I know you're awake."

"Mm." His head was resting on her breasts, and he turned his head slightly.

"You're the worst faker. Aren't you hungry?"

He opened one eye, then closed it. _Trying to lure me with food, Eames? Come on. _She smiled, and ran her fingers along his arm, gently. As her fingers neared his shoulder, they slipped down towards the underside of his arm, and he jerked back, still holding her tight, and she squealed.

"Bobby!"

He grinned, he couldn't help it. His eyes firmly shut, he still grinned. She waited a few beats, then tickled him again. He jerked, and she squirmed, and they both laughed.

"You're gonna get it now," He threatened, still laughing.

"Ooh, big man."

He leaned over her, and studied her face. Her lips twitched slightly, with the beginnings of a smile. "I never finished what I started."

"What was that?"

"Your massage." He leaned up a little bit, so that he had more access to her.

"Oh no, I'm on to your tricks, mister." She rolled just as he began tickling her in earnest.

TBC..


	2. voice mail

"Stop stop stop, I can't breathe," Eames giggled breathlessly. Goren laughed, but stopped his onslaught, his fingers resting on her stomach. "Sucker." Eames' fingers attacked him again.

"You are an evil woman," He said as he pinned her.

She wriggled against him, and he jerked trying to prevent her from touching his sides. Her hands kept slipping out of his grip, and finally, he gripped her wrists in one hand and held them above her head. She had been laughing a second ago, but as her position switched, he face relaxed into an easy smile and she watched him.

"Now this... this I like." He growled. "Just you _try _it."

"Can't. I'm totally stuck. Trapped, pinned, helpless." Eames shook her head in mock despair.

"Liar." He waited, and when she tried to pull out of his grasp, he was expecting it, and tightened immediately. Now she was genuinely stuck. "I'm on to your wily ways."

"Wily." She repeated.

"Extremely wily." He nodded slowly.

"Wily E." She raised an eyebrow.

"Wily Eames." He corrected.

"Wily Eames Coyote." She grinned.

"Mhmm." He agreed.

Her cat blinked at them, and stretched lazily. And then Eames' phone rang. Her house phone, which meant that it could be one of two types of people: Family or Ex-boyfriends.

"Don't even think about it," Goren narrowed his eyes at her as she tensed.

"Think about what?"

"Answering the phone. It's a convenient ruse, but you won't trick me so easily."

Eames lay back, resigning herself to answering machine fate.

_"Hi, I'm not available at the moment, but if you tell me your name and number, I'll probably get back to you at some point--." _There was a click, as whoever called hung up.

Goren raised an eyebrow at her.

"At least I'm honest." She shrugged sheepishly.

"Is this why I only have your cell number?"

"I always pick up when it's _you._"

"Nuh uh." He shook his head.

"Except for that ONE time." She rolled her eyes.

"You were indisposed."

"I was." She smirked.

"Four two hours." He eyed her suspiciously.

"I.. you counted?" She looked puzzled.

"I had a lead." He shrugged.

"Oh. Well, yeah. But it was the middle of the night. Who gets a lead in their sleep?"

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Neither was I." She grinned wickedly.

"Oh." Realization hit him.

The phone rang again.

_"Hi, I'm not available at the moment, but if you tell me your name and number, I'll probably get back to you at some point. Thanks. _Please record your message at the tone." _Beep_.

"Alex, hey.. figures I'd get your machine. I uh.. well, I just wanted to call and see how you were. It's Eric, by the way, heh. But I guess you knew that. I hope you knew that. Oh jeez.."

Goren held her down as she instinctively lunged for the phone.

"Lemme up." She hissed.

"You're indisposed." He informed her.

"Damn it, this is painful to listen to." Her struggling was futile.

"I find it kind of funny. No offense." He grinned.

"Miserable hateful man." She scowled.

"But uh, anyway, I wanted to apologize for um.. not calling you. Or letting you know I was alive. In any capacity. That was pretty low. I've kinda gotten my shit together and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to have dinner and give it another shot. You're the most amazing girl. I've never met anyone like you before. I'm working for my dad now... trying to dig myself out of a financial hole, and I was kind of embarrassed about that, so.. well, I didn't call you. At all."

"How old is this guy?"

"Twenty five." Eames blushed.

"How old does he think..."

"Twenty seven?"

"Eames..."

"He was cute." She took a breath, preparing her defense.

"He's twenty five!" Goren started laughing.

"Hateful nasty man, you are."

"Hey, at least I'm a man."

"Ooh.."

"Anyway, um... my number's still the same, so.. well, if you wanna call me again, that would be cool. I'd love to hear from you. You were the most amazing girl I ever met, and I guess that kinda spooked me. I .. totally freaked."

"You scare boys."

"I scare men." Eames said sadly.

"You are kinda scary."

"Hateful.. horrible.."

TBC if you like it.


	3. interrogation goes awry

He seemed to have forgotten that he was holding her arms above her head, and while it wasn't uncomfortable, the ease with which he kept her helpless was both disconcerting and ... she mentally shook herself.

"... younger guys?"

"What?"

"I said, 'I guess you have a thing for younger guys?'" He studied her.

"Well, no."

"Sounds like things got pretty intense with this kid."

Eames snorted. "Intense my ass. The only 'intense' thing was the.. um.. he wasn't ready for an adult relationship."

"You were expecting one?"

"Not at all.. Goren." She scowled at him.

"What." He tried to look innocent.

"Stop interrogating me about my sex life."

"Who's interrogating? We're having a conversation."

"You have me pinned to my bed asking me about some kid who apparently got so freaked out he didn't call me for months."

"Sorry.." He released her wrists and sat back. She was slightly disappointed, but sat up just the same.

"Anyway, my embarrassing admission is that I didn't realize he freaked out. I tried calling him once, he didn't pick up, and .. well, I sort of forgot about him." She shrugged, running a hand through her hair.

"He sure didn't forget about you." Goren stretched, and rubbed the cat's chin absentmindedly.

"Apparently not." She sighed. "I feel kinda bad about it."

"Are you going to call him back?"

"I dunno. I'd just be using him if I did." She groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Why do boys have to be so complicated?" She peered up at Goren.

"Hey, I'm not complicated, so don't start scrutinizing me."

"Ha! You are very complicated indeed, mister."

"I take offense to that." He stood up and began running his fingers over her books.

"You are predictable though." She laughed as he turned to look at her.

"How so?"

"Never mind." She was laughing harder now, as he picked up a carved wooden box, turning it over in his hands.

"What is so funny?" He turned to face her.

"Doesn't matter where you go, does it? You just have to investigate stuff."

"OH." He rolled his eyes. "Give me a break." He set the box down gently and crossed his arms.

She giggled. "Relax, you can look at my stuff."

He scowled at her, and didn't move, though his entire body looked like it was ready to start vibrating any second with all of his restless energy.

"I'm gonna make some food. So much for playing hooky, huh." She slid her feet to the floor and yawned.

"Mm." He was still scowling.

"What!"

"How is it that you can so easily dance around a subject you don't want to discuss? Every time I start to get into personal waters with you, ... ten minutes after the fact I figure out you just completely redirected my attention." He looked at her with what appeared to be slight awe.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We were discussing your .. personal life, for lack of a better term."

"Sex life?"

"If you want to be so blunt. Sure." He averted his gaze for a moment, then looked at her again.

"And?" She waited for him to continue.

"Why am I complicated?" He switched gears, hoping she would think that was the question he had been leading up to.

"You're kidding, right?"

It'd been worth a shot. "No. I'm curious."

"You just... are."

"That's a crap answer." He laughed. "I mean, I can understand why everyone else would say I'm complicated, but you?"

"Why not me?"

"Oh come on, Alex. Don't pretend you can't read me like the back of your hand." He'd taken her off guard, and he was pleased about it.

"Well, it's mutual."

"No, it's not. You're privy to my every insight, you get inside my head partially because I let you, and partially because you just _can_. But everything I know about you, _everything_ is specific, and deliberate. As though you have some sort of screening process for what you want me to know about you and what you don't. I'm an open book. _You're _the complicated one."

She suddenly looked very small and fragile. He immediately hated himself for saying what he'd been quietly observing for five years.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, suddenly feeling too large for the space, like a bull in a china shop.

"No," She said, very quietly. "You're right."

More? Please R&R.


	4. straight, no chaser

_Author's Note: Who am I to ignore my reviewer's requests? And, being the fan fic addict I am, I completely understand the giddy joy of seeing a story I've gotten into updated TWICE in one day. Third times the charm? Thanks, everyone, and keep 'em coming. - Erika_

Bobby sat down. His large frame folded itself to fit into the chair Alex had tossed her jacket on. He didn't look at her, instead, he studied his nails. His nails held no interest to him whatsoever, but he knew that making eye contact or touching her "stuff" would probably be a stupid move. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I ... don't mean to be like that. To you." Alex took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"What?" He was stunned, momentarily, and his head jerked up to meet her gaze.

"I trust you. I don't know why I shut you out. It's not rational. Or justified." She shrugged, and looked at the floor.

"Eames." His eyes searched her face, but she kept her eyes down. "You don't have to... apologize for not wanting to share things with me. I know I'm an open book, you don't have to be, as well. We have a ... dynamic, it isn't.. well, it isn't tit for tat."

Her eyes shot up at the reference.

"There's a .. a dynamic, like I said. We have a relationship. Relationships aren't exact measurements. They're complimentary balances." He leaned towards her, meeting her gaze. "I _want _to know you. But if you're not inviting me in, I'm not going to stick my foot in the door."

"Mm." She nodded slowly, giving herself a moment to digest this new development. "What about you?"

"What about me," He looked annoyed.

"Do you have old girlfriends leaving you voicemail?"

"Women don't seem to have the same lost puppy syndrome 25 year old boys do."

"Ouch."

"But to answer your question... no. My busy day job and the fact that I have an attractive female partner seem to be double whammies when it comes to _my_ sex life." His voice was a bit louder.

"Don't get pissed at me, Goren, I haven't done anything wrong. And for that matter, neither have you." She tried to stare him down, but his eyes narrowed. Finally, she looked away. "I need a shower."

"Make it a cold one," He muttered.

"What?"

"I said I need a cold drink."

"Help yourself." She grabbed a towel and walked down the hall.

After spending a good hour locked in the bathroom, Alex finally emerged wrapped in a towel, her hair blown slightly damp. Bobby had taken her invitation to heart, and had helped himself to half a bottle of tequila she kept in her freezer. When she came out of her bedroom half an hour after that, he was well on his way from drunk to belligerent.

"Would you like some food to go with your liquor?" The voice came from behind him. He was reclined on her sofa, the bottle and the shot glass sitting on her coffee table.

Despite the alcohol, he could still smell her. That honey sweetness was probably her shampoo or a moisturizer, he didn't know and didn't particularly care. The rest of it... her unique scent. The scientist in him explained that her hormones mixed to create a scent that he, as a heterosexual male, would find attractive. Her body was sending out a signal to his, in the hopes of mating and further perpetuating the human species. The drunk in him told the scientist to shut the fuck up.

"I'm not hungry for food," He looked up as she came around the sofa. It was dark in the living room. He hadn't bothered with lights, and the only illumination came from the television set.

"What are you hungry for?" She raised an eyebrow, and sat on the arm of her arm chair.

"Have a drink with me."

"You left some?"

"Ha. Ha." He poured her a shot in the same glass he had been drinking from, and passed it to her.

She lifted the glass, and contemplated it a minute, then, in one shot, it was gone.

"Reminds me of a song." He said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Greek. Crap." He shook his head.

"It's all greek to me, Bobby." She took the bottle and poured herself another shot. She was going to have to catch up quick if she wanted to have _any _sort of conversation with him.

"Never mind." He leaned forward, and watched her do another shot. "Straight shot, no chaser?"

"Mm. Now _that _does remind me of a song.." She grinned and went over to her stereo. She popped a cd-r into the tray and hit play. Instantly, Thelonious Monk began to flow from her speakers.

"God _damn_." Goren shook his head. "We've been drinking the wrong liquor."

"I think tequila will suffice for tonight."

"Eames?" He looked over at her.

"What,"

"When did you become so..."

"So.. what?"

"So amazing?"

She stared blankly at him. "Rephrase that?"

He laughed. "Sorry, I mean, you listen to Monk?"

"How else do you think I manage to stay sane?"

"Well, that's debatable."

"Hey."

He shrugged, and reached for the bottle. She slid the shot glass towards him.

"This is going to get old pretty fast." He indicated the shot glass. "Maybe you should sit over here." He moved over a bit.

"Or get another shot glass." She sat next to him, anyway.

"Toooo late." He grabbed her around the middle and pulled her closer. She squeaked slightly in surprise, then laughed.

"I'd be careful if I were you." She wiggled her fingers.

"Ooh, I'm terrified." He replied, in monotone.

"You should be. I tickled you senseless earlier."

"That's interesting," He looked down at her, "Because I remember pinning you."

"My arms were tired." She shrugged.

"Uh huh. You're not as tough as you think,"

"Try me."

"Why should I? I've more than proved myself." He leaned back, one arm along the back of the sofa. He was completely open and vulnerable.

Eames took the bait. Her hands went for his sides, but he grabbed them. Holding her wrists, one in each hand, he pushed her back, so that he was above her. His face was humorless this time, and he studied her face. He gripped her wrists in one large hand. He held them over her head, and held himself above her with the other.

"Enough games." He leaned in and kissed her roughly.

You guys know the drill... a little R&R never hurt anyone.


	5. teaser

His face was rough, but his lips were soft, pushing into hers. He released her wrists so that he could run his fingers through her hair, and a soft moan escaped her. Her hands found his shoulders, and then his chest, pausing, as she decided whether to push him away or pull him closer.

The tequila had done its job, and the feeling of him above her... his warmth, his size.. was too good to push away. As her hands gripped his shirt, he broke the kiss and moved so that he was kissing her neck.

_Oh fuck.. _Eames arched against him, and he nipped her neck lightly. The combination of his rough, unshaven face, and the hotness of his tongue against her skin made her hips strain to thrust against him, but she held back.

"Wait," She gasped, "wait.."

He paused and looked at her, his dark eyes leaving no question in her mind what he intended to do with her.

"Are you sure.." Her hands gripped his sides gently.

He answered her with another kiss, parting her lips with his own. He wanted her, badly. Her soft, subdued moans, that sounded like they were escaping despite her best efforts not to let them, sent a pulse through him. _He _was making her do that. His fingers slid down her her neck to her chest, his palm settling on her breast, cupping it gently. He wanted to feel all of her. He broke the kiss again, and let his lips brush her collar bone. She gasped, warm and soft against him.

_"Bobby." _Her fingers were tangled in his hair, her other hand clutching his shirt.

_No, no, no.. just a little longer. _He stopped and let his forehead rest on her shoulder.

"We've had a lot to drink." She whispered.

He groaned inwardly. "Yeah." He said, to her left breast.

"Maybe this is a bad idea."

"And maybe it isn't. And maybe the fact that we had a little to drink doesn't have anything to do with this." He sat up, and looked at her. "I'm sick of the games, Alex."

"What _games?" _She scowled.

"We don't have to dance around this. Not because of our job, not because of our relationship. We're not a couple of stupid interns who have a fling and suffer awkward conversation the next day. _This _can't mess up what we have." He stood up and rubbed his temple.

"Promise." She stood to close the distance between them. "Fucking promise me. Because I will _not _lose you. Not over this."

He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug that wasn't just a hug. He was pulling her into himself as much as he possibly could.

"I _can't _lose you. Not over this, not over anything." He whispered fiercely. "Don't _ever_ fucking question that."


	6. wait

_I'm cruel, I know, with these teasers. But what fun would it be if I did it all in one shot? It takes just as much energy to hit the "next" button as it does to scroll down. :P_

Her arms snaked up to pull his face to hers. His large warm hands held her to him, one sliding down to her ass. She kissed him, her lips were soft and sweet against his. He couldn't get enough of her. She began unbuttoning his shirt, but he stopped her, gently.

"Wait." His lips told her neck.

"I've waited for five years." She said it so softly, he wasn't sure if he heard it, or if he just wanted to. He pulled back the tiniest bit to look at her and smile. His collar was unbuttoned, and she _wanted _him. Her want was a powerful, tangible _thing_ that gripped her and turned her into temperatures and textures instead of a Detective or a Cop or a Person. Her small elegant fingers were poised to undress him.

"I've waited too long for this to be hard and fast." His cheek brushed the silkiness of her hair.

She finished unbuttoning his shirt, and she smiled when his large hands moved up to unbutton hers. His shirt hung on him -- no, that's not right. It draped. It draped _just _right. She could see his toned stomach and chest, but the collar and sleeves gave hints of his thick arms and the seams ran along his shoulders. If she could have seen him from behind, she would have admired that view just as much, (and since I'm writing this and I _can _see him from behind, I'll tell you just what she was missing), the fabric draped in along his spine, stretching across his broad shoulders. His sleeves were rolled to the elbows, and his pants weren't just any dress pants. The man had taste, and with taste comes a pair of properly tailored pants. There's an excellent reason women go for a sharply dressed man.

By contrast, she was small and soft. Her shirt was fitted so that it hugged her narrow waist. Her breasts were perfectly round and soft, and as he unbuttoned her, he revealed the lace of her bra and cleavage.

"You've been hiding this." He mumbled.

"My breasts?"

"I had some idea, but you cover up way too much."

"I'll work on that."

"No." He pushed her shirt over her shoulders, satisfied with the soft sound it made as it hit the floor. He cupped her breasts in his large warm hands. Though petite, she had the shoulders to carry larger breasts without appearing disproportionate. He appreciated this even more, in his current position. Her nipples hardened against his palms, and his fingers found them quickly. She bit her lip, and he ran his thumb along her mouth, feeling the softness of her lips. He kissed her again, pulling her lip lightly with his teeth. He undid her bra, and felt her small hands slide from his chest to belt, making him shiver.

He pushed her gently back and slipped her bra off as well, his hand caressed one breast, then he lifted her easily, feeling her breasts against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and her mouth touched his neck, sending a spark through him.

"I want you." She whispered.

He carried her toward the bedroom.

Mikey likey? Please R&R.


	7. base

_This is such a tough chapter to write. It's funny... fluff and smut have never been difficult for me, writing wise, but like Bobby himself says in ch. 6... hard and fast isn't going to work here. -erika_

He carried her, straddling his hips into her bedroom. He sat, gently in the arm chair next to the bed, and cupped her ass in his hands. He ran his hands over her narrow waist and up her back, she was kissing his neck, and her fingers were curled in his hair. He groaned against her, his breath hot on her skin. It was dark in her room, the only light coming from the streetlight outside. She slipped out of her pants, and knelt on the chair, so that she was a few inches above him, and slid her hands down to his belt, which she tugged at. It came undone very quickly, and was soon on the floor with a solid clunk. She unbuttoned and unzipped him, her hand brushing his stiffness. She shivered, and he did too. Their eyes connected, and in a moment, they were no longer Goren and Eames, or Eames and Goren. They weren't Cops or Detectives. They weren't Partners. They weren't Friends.

Her breasts were heavy and full, her nipples erect and dark against her creamy skin. Her flesh was smooth and she shivered at the contrast between the cool air and his warm hands. His hand cupped her face, brushing her cheek with his thumb, her earlobe, her neck. Her jaw, her soft bottom lip, her breasts rising with every breath and moan and gasp. Her hair became a canopy, shielding them from the world for just a few precious moments as she kissed him.

His shoulders were big, wide and round. His arms were strong and sure, raising her hips as easily as he pulled them down. His lips parted to find hers. She released him, hot and pulsing from the confines of his pants. His fingers pressed into her ass, round, soft and firm. She arched above him, and his fingers found her. She moaned softly, pressing against his chest, her arms flung around him, then slipping down to grip his shoulders and his hands guided her hips down. He groaned softly and she gasped against his neck. Her thighs tensed and relaxed as she moved herself along him, gripping him tightly within her.

They kept their pace steady, and every few thrusts, when he was fully inside of her, her hips would thrust forward, rocking on him. She flung her head back as she rode him, her breasts rising to meet the cool air. As she came down again, he fought her push, and kept himself inside of her, his hand pulling her hips to him. He pulled her against him and stood, her legs wrapped around him instinctively. He lay her on the bed, and pulsed inside of her.

"Oh _god.. _" She gasped.

He breathed her in, her perfect scent. He braced himself on top of her, his arms on each side of her. His weight kept her beneath him, but he didn't crush her. He raised her legs up and thrust hard and deep inside of her. She moaned constantly, her words, if they were words, were lost to him. He could feel her orgasm building around him, and he thrust harder, faster relishing the feeling of her thrusting back in return. Her mouth found whatever it could to kiss and bite and her moans hummed in her throat. He surrounded her and sank himself inside her again and again. Her fingers gripped his broad back, feeling the muscles tense and strain as he moved within her.

His head buried itself in her neck, his soft hair brushing her face. His mouth found the place where her neck and shoulder met, and his teeth grazed her skin. She arched against him, and as he thrust into her, he held it for a beat, feeling her grip him tighter, harder, but so soft all at once. He moaned, his thrusts changing to short quick strokes. She mewed beneath him, whimpering with the intensity of her pleasure. Tears stung her eyes as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him tight within her.

He pushed in, and held himself there, feeling her explode around him, her cries and the feeling of it driving him to his own explosion.

_Oh yeah, all you fankids can R&R now.. or once you've caught your breath. Kthx._


	8. delirium

It was nearing midnight when Alex woke up. She stretched against Bobby, and he shifted closer to her. She smiled in the darkness, the faint glow of the street lamp showing her his profile. She kissed his mouth softly, and soon enough he was kissing her back.

He brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at her, still sleepy. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't suppose you got us out of work tomorrow, too."

"Sunday is a day of rest, Alex."

"Thank God."

"Mmhmm."

"Are you hungry?"

She suddenly realized that they had not eaten all day.

"I could be persuaded." He mumbled as he rolled so that he was leaning over her, kissing her neck. Her hands moved along his muscled shoulders and she sighed happily.

"I am so happy right now," She whispered.

"Me too." His voice was a soft rumble, vibrating against her.

She raised her arms so that they were wrapped around his shoulders. He held her tightly, but gently.

"Don't let go." He said, quietly.

"I won't."

Her face was a different sort of beautiful up close. It was softer, her lips sweeter. He smiled in the dark, and let his forehead rest on the pillow next to her head. Her eyes were opened just the tiniest bit, and as they closed again, she smiled too.


End file.
